


Reflections In The Mirror Mirror

by SomeoneWhoIsntMe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneWhoIsntMe/pseuds/SomeoneWhoIsntMe
Summary: This is self indulgent Viseul ramble because I hate BBC.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Reflections In The Mirror Mirror

Haseul was never the type of girl to agree to a blind date. Like  _ ever _ . She barely likes taking chances on dating apps where at least you get some semblance of what the person looks like (hopefully, unless they catfish you) and the things they like. So yeah, she’s not one for taking random chances with her love life. Yet here she is, sitting in the parking lot of an upscale restaurant downtown half an hour before she’s supposed to meet her date.

Her date, which thanks to her younger cousin Yeojin, she knows next to nothing about. The information disclosed to her was kept to a minimum because  _ “It’s about the shock factor Seulie, trust me.” _ She knows her mystery date is a woman (a given), a part time model (very impressive), and she’s a TA at the college Yeojin attends (so she’s smart). Yeojin also makes sure not to leave out how the girl is extremely funny because she knows Haseul has a soft spot for girls with a good sense of humor.

She doesn’t get a picture because,  _ “Once again Seulie, shock factor. She won’t have one of you either so it’s a surprise for both of you but you know my matchmaking skills are unparalleled.” _ And she doesn’t put up a fight because Yeojin has successfully gotten around 4 couples together in the past 6 months alone. How she has time for this while being a freshman in college is beyond Haseul’s comprehension. All she has to go on is that Wong Kahei is a very pretty blonde around her height.

Haseul raises her phone to check the time. 5:40. She still has 20 minutes until her date. She likes being early to things but she decides to wait another 10 before she goes in. She’s about to start scrolling through her twitter feed to waste some time but a shadow being cast over her window distracts her. She looks and sees a girl fixing herself up. Probably using the black tint as a mirror. Haseul should probably make herself known but the girl is fixing the waves in her dark hair and Haseul can’t help but find the semi frustrated look on her face cute. That is until she leans in closer to reapply her lipstick and Haseul forgets to breathe because this girl is gorgeous. 

The unknown girl seems to roam her eyes all over her own face. Not seeming satisfied with her appearance she keeps making little changes. Haseul (deciding that she needs to say something instead of just continuing to be an accidental voyeur) turns on her car battery and lowers the window. The girl dons wide doe eyes and an adorably shocked expression when she sees it start moving.

“You look great.” Haseul is surprised by how steady her voice comes out given that her thoughts are going haywire at the moment. Without the dimness of the tint she can really the other girls features in their full glory and she’s taken back. 

She’s seen plenty of beautiful girls. Her best friends, Jung Jinsol and Ha Sooyoung for example, have people falling at their feet just by showcasing a certain look but she’s never really understood it. Until now, because this attractive stranger is something else entirely. Haseul can’t help but feel her heart rate pick up just by seeing her stunned expression.

“Oh my god, I didn’t know you were in there. I’m so embarrassed.” Haseul is surprised by her voice. It’s kind of low in register but also has a bright tone. It’s unique just like her features which have now taken a pink hue.

She takes the initiative to make the girl feel less awkward about the situation. “Don’t worry, I get it. Plus the fact that you couldn’t see me let’s me know I made a good investment in these windows.” The girl lets out an airy laugh and Haseul can’t help the smile that creeps on her lips. “I’m Haseul by the way.” She sticks her hand out the window.

The girl has an unreadable expression as she shakes her head and says “And I’m more embarrassed than before.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Jo Haseul, Im Yeojin’s cousin?” She asks tentatively.

Haseul is too surprised and confused to connect the dots so she just nods. “Yeah, and you are?” 

The previous pink hue has now evolved into red as she answers. “Wong Kahei.”

Realization finally hits Haseul and she makes a mental note to thank Yeojin because, “Wow, she was right about the shock factor.”


End file.
